


Secret Little Rendezvous

by 72katie



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blow Jobs, Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Endgame Stiles Stilinski/Isaac Lahey, Eventual Smut, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Human Isaac Lahey, Human Scott McCall, M/M, Oblivious Scott, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Scott McCall & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Smut, Top Isaac Lahey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 12:37:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11851728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/72katie/pseuds/72katie
Summary: Stiles didn't think much of it when he texted Scott and Isaac in the group chat they were all in if they wanted to hang out at his place that Saturday afternoon, as it was something that had happened dozens of times.Little did the brunette know, this time would be different.





	Secret Little Rendezvous

Stiles didn't think much of it when he texted Scott and Isaac in the group chat they were all in, asking if they wanted to hang out at his place that Saturday afternoon, as it was something that had happened dozens of times. 

Little did the brunette know, this time would be different. 

. . . 

"Hey," Stiles said as he opened the front door to reveal Scott and Isaac both standing there. 

They greeted him in the same manner, walking inside the house after Stiles had opened the door a little wider as a 'come inside' gesture. 

They all went up to the brunette's room, typical of when they hang out together at his house. The room was messy, to no one's surprise. 

"So, how've you guys been?" Stiles asked, breaking the silence. "We haven't seen each other since school let out last week," he pointed out, with a small chuckle, his friends laughing a little with him. It wasn't that the concept was actually funny, just ridiculous to think about. All three of them are best friends, (at least that's what Stiles tries to convince himself when thoughts of a certain curly haired boy pop into his head at night, thoughts that you shouldn't have of your friend) and it was hard to find one without the other two not far behind. They've just all been quite busy since summer started, and haven't been able to see each other until that point. 

"I've been good. Busy, but good," Isaac said, smiling a little as he spoke. Stiles tried not to stare, but the boy's smile was just too intoxicating not to. 

The other two nodded along, as a silent way to say, "yeah, me to."

"Yeah man, nothing too interesting has been going on with me," Scott said. "What about you, Stiles? How'd you get that bruise on your arm?" 

Stiles smiled a little, thinking back to when he and Lydia went rollerskating two days prior. He told them about how he raced the redhead across the roller-rink, but he was going too fast and didn't stop in time, skating right into the wall. He held out his arms to cover his face, thus getting the bruise. 

The two teens laughed at his story, just like Lydia had when it happened, because it was just so Stiles. 

The trio continued talking for the next couple hours about anything and everything, acting as of they hadn't seen each other in years when in reality it was just a few days. 

. . . 

"Stiles," Isaac whispered, shaking the sleeping boy awake. After a few more shakes the brunette finally hummed out an incoherent response, letting the blue eyed boy know that he had successfully woken him up. 

Stiles turned over on the couch to face the boy standing in front of him (they all fell asleep in the living room after an intense video game session). "What is it?" He asked, sleep still thick in his mind and his voice, causing it to come out all raspy. That was definitely something Isaac took notice of. 

"I was going to get a glass of water, but I can't find your cups." Stiles just smiled a little, finding it funny that as many times as Isaac had been to his house he still didn't know where they kept things. 

"Yeah, I'll get it for you," Stiles told him, assuming he would ask anyway. He rubbed his eyes as he sat up, stretching his arms above his head before finally standing up. 

Isaac waited for him in the living room while he ventured into the kitchen to retrieve the water. About a minute later, the brown eyed boy returned with a glass in his hand. He extended his arm out to hand his friend the drink, Isaac smiling to him as a silent "thank you." Although, Stiles let go of the cup a little too soon, thinking the other boy was totally holding onto it. The glass tipped in Isaac's loose grasp, spilling a little on his shirt.

"Oh shit, sorry about that," Stiles apologized, rubbing his eyes at the same time, as he was still quite tired. 

"No worries," Isaac assured his friend, pulling his tee shirt over his head, holding it in a ball in his hands. That action definitely woke Stiles up, his gaze immideately dropping to Isaac's bare upper half. 

And for a few seconds Stiles just stared, taking in all that was Isaac Lahey shirtless. But then he realized what he was doing and his vision snapped up to look the other boy in the eyes, hoping he wouldn't notice, or at least wouldn't say anything. Bad idea, because Isaac's eyes had this teasing look about them, and Stiles realized right then that the boy was fully aware of what had just happened. 

"Take a picture, Stiles. Lasts longer," Isaac teased, smirking a little at the boy in front of him. 

Stiles' mouth went dry at that, and he didn't have a response. He just stuttered a bit, then looking down as he felt a blush creep up his freckled neck. 

Isaac took a step closer to him, making the distance between them only about a half of a foot as they were already standing relatively close for "just friends". 

The taller boy then leaned in even closer to the other, and whispered in his ear, "I've seen you staring at me all day, when you think I'm not looking."  
This was so not helping Stiles blushing issue. 

Stiles' head snapped up when he felt Isaac lick the shell of his ear. Their faces were inches apart, they could practically feel each other's breath on their faces.

And then they were kissing, making Stiles feel dizzy at how fast this all happened. The kiss only lasted a few seconds before Stiles pulled away, but still keeping this close proximity, still able to feel Isaac's warm breath on his lips. 

"You have soft lips," Stiles said quietly, because its true and because he didn't know what else to say. Isaac just smiled a little at that, connecting their lips in another kiss, one that lasted longer. 

Stiles' tongue prodded past Isaac's lips and into his mouth. The other boy moaned, pulling Stiles closer, their bodies as close together as they possibly could be. 

The shorter pushed the other onto the couch, straddling his lap. He kissed down Isaac's neck to his collarbone. 

"Mhm," Isaac moaned quietly, as not to wake Scott who was literally sleeping on the chair five feet away. "Stiles," he said breathlessly as the boy trailed kisses down his bare chest, and Stiles swore it was the hottest thing he'd ever heard.

Stiles kissed a bruise into one of Isaac's hipbones, the area turning a light pink which would soon be a reddish-purple. Slowly, he pulled down the boy's pants, but only until it exposed a couple inches of his underwear. 

Stiles brought his hand down from where it had been resting on Isaac's sides to rub the boy softly through the light fabric of his sweatpants. Isaac's hips jerked upward at the sudden movement,  and he was biting his lip to keep from whimpering from wanting the boy above him so badly. 

Stiles smiled a little, pleased with how his simple actions affected Isaac so much. Finally, he pulled off the two articles of clothing from the other, exposing Isaac completely. 

Stiles took Isaac into his hand, giving him a few short strokes, feeling him harden completely in his hand. Isaac lolled his hand back against the couch, completely content. It went on like this for the next couple minutes, Stiles getting the other off with his hand, periodically looking up at the boy above him. 

Isaac let out a couple breathy moans, but most of the time he was biting his lip to stay quiet, considering the fact that Scott could wake up at any moment. His bottom lip was red and slightly swollen from the constant biting, it was something that Stiles didn't let go unnoticed. 

Then something happened that totally took Isaac by surprise. Stiles licked from the base to the tip of his dick, leaving a thin trail of saliva coming down his bottom lip and touching his chin. 

The brunette then took him fully into his mouth, going down about halfway then coming back up to flick his tongue on Isaac's tip a few times. 

"Fuck," Isaac moaned breathlessly, reaching down to card his fingers through the other boy's hair in a tight grasp. Stiles trailed one of his hands up Isaac's chest, the other gripping the base of his cock as he went down on him. 

Stiles kept a steady pace going, coming up periodically to see the reaction he was getting from Isaac. The boy had his eyes shut tight, his mouth was open wide but no sound was coming out, as he leaned his head back on the couch. 

That was a sight that Stiles never wanted to stop seeing. 

"You're so beautiful," he said truthfully, as it was a statement he meant wholeheartedly. But Isaac didn't even have a chance to respond before Stiles' mouth was back on him, silencing anything he was about to say. So instead, he just let the blush that he felt rising up on his cheeks be his response as he wasn't currently able to say anything, even if he wanted to. 

A minute or so later, Isaac's hips jerked up as he came into Stiles' mouth without warning. 

"Stiles, Stiles, Stiles," he said in an almost whimper as he climaxed, his grip on Stiles hair finally loosening before letting go completely. 

Stiles kissed back up Isaac's chest before placing a soft kiss on his lips. Isaac pulled back after a couple seconds, looking Stiles in the eyes with such adoration that Stiles thought he would never stop blushing. 

But then Isaac said something that completely changed the mood between them, back to what it was before. 

"My turn." 

Stiles have him a look that said, "oh really?" but then he felt himself being pulled down into the other's lap, which followed by Isaac's lips being on his once again. 

And so, for the next couple minutes they just kissed languidly, not having as much passion or heat behind it, but it was just as good as they other kisses the duo had shared that night. 

Then Isaac brought his hand down from where it was on Stiles' hips to palm him lightly through his jeans. How Stiles managed to be comfortable while wearing jeans to sleep was beyond Isaac, but he didn't question it as he unbuttoned them.

He wrapped his hand around Stiles, stroking soft and slowly. Stiles sucked in a breath, leaning his head on Isaac's shoulder. As Isaac quickened his pace, Stiles rocked his hips slightly into the other's hand. 

"So good," he moaned quietly, his breath hot on Isaac's ear. It wasn't long before Stiles was coming, white stripes landing on Isaac's chest. 

The two boys just sat their for the next couple minutes, Stiles trying hard to catch his breath. "So . . . I uhm, I should probably go clean this off," Isaac said, bringing his hand up to show Stiles the white substance coating his hand. Stiles just giggled a little, resting his head in the crook of Isaac's neck. 

"Yeah, probably should," Stiles agreed, feeling a blush creep up his neck yet again. 

And so after a few protests from Stiles, saying how he was so comfortable in Isaac's lap, the boy was finally able to get up. He pulled his underwear on so he wasn't just walking around naked in Stiles' house. 

After a few minutes, the curly haired boy returned from the bathroom to find Stiles sitting on the couch, cuddling a pillow to his chest. He also noticed that Stiles had discarded his own shirt, instead wearing Isaac's. 

Isaac wanted to "awh" at the scene in front of him, but instead asked, "So, is my shirt comfy?" 

Stiles looked over to the boy standing a few feet away from him and he reached his arms out signaling that he wanted Isaac to come over, nodding to his question as he did so. Isaac just smiled, walking over to the boy sitting down in front of him and sat down next to him. 

Isaac wrapped his arms around the other's middle, pulling Stiles close to his chest. He sighed contently, breathing in Stiles' scent. He smelled like cucumbers and melon, mixed with a bit of cologne. 

It was a scent that Isaac never wanted to stop smelling. 

"What's Scott gonna think when he wakes up and sees us like this?" Isaac asked, snuggling his head closer into Stiles' neck. 

"I don't know . . . but I don't really care. Right now, I just want to fall asleep with you right next to me," Stiles confessed, a small smile forming on his lips, as he closed his eyes, feeling himself already starting to fall asleep. 

"Okay," Isaac agreed simply, closing his eyes as well. 

"Love you." 

"I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! this is actually my first time writing smut since january, so idk this might be really bad. tell me what you thought bc i've never written teen wolf smut, just stisaac fluff. (something i'll be posting on here soon)


End file.
